


Changeling

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: Where Evil Lays [11]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Adult Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>He's finally back after all this time... or is he?</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Changeling

**Author's Note:**

> I am just simply in love with this whole idea! By far one of my top favorite fics that I ever wrote! And to those of you that have been asking if Tom is really Tom or not... _Who do you think he is?_

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

_Berlin August 7, 1928_

“Mr. Kaulitz?” The police officer asks pushing the door open to the small waiting room. A young man with short-cropped black hair raises his head and stands on trembling legs. The man’s face is sunken in from exhaustion and besides on the wooden bench sits a woman with red hair staring blankly off into space.

“Y-yes I’m Mr. Kaulitz,” the man whispers getting up and walking forwards. He wrings his hands together out of nervousness.

“Come with me please.” The man has a look of fear on his face and he quickly rushes over to the side of the woman with the red hair patting her on the shoulder and talking to her in hushed whispers.

“Mother?” Bill asks though his mother does not turn to him when being spoken to. Instead she stares off into space and Bill smiles weakly trying to gain her attention, “I have to go with the police officer now but I’ll be back soon okay?”

“Where’s Tom?” His mother asks in a monotone voice. She turns to Bill and stares straight through him with blank eyes, “Where’s my son?”

It had been three long difficult years since Bill’s twin brother Tom has disappeared. The two both worked at the same music store together but Bill went home earlier than Tom that day. By the time night fell Tom had never returned and Bill began to worry. Bill waited day after day at the music store but Tom never returned. Their mother had gone partially insane searching for her missing son as Bill was forced to watch helplessly having no idea where his twin could have gone. Police searches were conducted but pulled up nothing and finally after a year they had mostly given up moving on to new cases.

“It’ll be alright Mother,” Bill whispers patting his mother’s shoulder once more.

“Sir?” The officer calls from the doorway and Bill rushes over apologizing. He is led into an officer with the walls decorated with newspaper clippings and a single desk in which the officer sits on top of sighing.

“Mr. Kaulitz?” 

“Yes?” Bill asks trying not to get his hopes up.

“You understand that the search for your brother Tom has been going on for some time now?” The officer asked watching Bill’s expression. The young man nodded scratching at his arm out of nervous habit.

“Well I just wanted to let you know that as of two hours ago the search was called off… indefinitely.” 

“W-what?” Bill asked shocked he backed up against the desk in confusion and shock clutching his hands to his chest. His heart was racing under his white Oxford shirt and Bill’s head swam in confusion.

“You can’t!” Bill sobbed turning to the officer, “You can’t! That’s my brother out there! My brother!”

“Tom would be currently be a twenty year old man, I think he’d be fine on his own.” The officer smirked looking down to hide his grin.

“What?” Bill demanded frowning, “What’s so funny? How dare you laugh at a personal matter like this! I should report you-”

“Mr. Kaulitz,” The officer interrupted picking up his head. Bill stood shocked staring at the officer’s smiling friendly eyes, “The search has been called off since we’ve found your brother. We found Tom.”

Bill stood froze gaping at the officer in confusion as his brain tried to process everything that was being told to him. The search was called off. They found Tom. Tom.

“Where is he?” Bill cried bursting into tears, “Where is he?”

“If you’ll bring your mother in here we’ll bring him in to you.” The officer smiled kindly motioning towards the door that led to the waiting room.

“Mother!” Bill screamed rushing through the door and out into the waiting room. A few people jumped at his outburst but Bill did not care. He felt as is his heart was about to burst and he felt no shame that he was crying in public.

“Mother! Mother!” Bill sobbed flinging his arms around his mother. She fell back slightly startled before petting Bill’s hair.

“Calm down Bill.” She whispered, “Calm down.”

“Mother they found him!” Bill sobbed trying to drag her from her seat, “They found him!”

“Found who?” Simone asked smiling at an empty corner of the room. Bill cried with joy and shook his mother until she was facing him again.

“They found Tom!” Bill cried watching his mother’s face for a reaction. The woman remained calm staring back at Bill with clouded eyes and he felt his heart sink slightly.

“Mother?” Bill tried again, “They found Tom! Tom!”

“Where’s Tom?” Simone asked calmly looking around, too calmly. Bill’s face fell and he released his mother as she began to walk around the waiting room aimlessly, “Where’s my son?”

“Mrs. Kaulitz I’m going to have to ask you to come with us?” Two officers said approaching Simone from either side. She did not resist as they grasped both her arms and led her towards the office motioning for Bill to follow. 

“Where’s my son?” Simone gurgled as they pulled her through the door. The officers plus Simone blocked most of the doorway but Bill could make out the other officer from before standing next to the desk smiling.

“I’m right here Mom.” A voice answered from inside the office. 

Bill’s heart stopped cold and he desperately tried to dart around the officers as they led Simone into the room. He could feel his heart swelling with joy and he finally pushed past them opening his arms to envelop his brother in hug.

“What?” Bill stopped short petrified at what stood before him.

There standing next to the officer in front of the desk was a man he’d never seen before.

He looked to be around Bill’s age, maybe a year or so older, his hair was dirty blonde instead of black and he stood about an inch or so taller than Bill. Bill felt his mouth dry up. This was all wrong, everything was wrong. Tom had black hair with a much smaller build than that of this man. The real Tom was shorter than Bill and had a mole on his neck just as Bill had one on his chin.

“Who is this?” Bill stuttered backing away from the strange man that stood before them. Simone stood motionless in the doorway with a blank expression on her face, clearly not there in mind.

“I know it must be disorienting for you to see your twin after so long but Bill,” The officer smiled grabbing Bill by the arm and pulling him closer to the stranger, “This is Tom.”

“T-that’s not Tom!” Bill gasped pulling his arm out of the officer’s hold, “That is not my Tom. You’ve got the wrong man! That’s not my brother.”

“Oh Bill,” The officer sighed shaking his head smiling, “You’re in shock. Of course this is your brother, who else could it be?”

Bill’s mouth hung open in shock and he turned to the imposter in fear. He seemed to have an intimidating presence in the room and he smirked back at Bill eyeing the other boy over. Bill could feel the man’s eyes scan over his body and fall upon his lips. Bill’s cheeks burned bright red when the man winked at him and he turned to the officer in shock, however coincidently the officer seemed to be looking in the other direction. 

“Mrs. Kaulitz?” The officer smiled beckoning her over to him with a wave, “This is your son Tom.”

Instantly Simone perked up and she gaped at the man in front of her. Bill turned to him smiling in victory, expecting his mother to call out the imposter, however what he did not expect was for his mother to surge forward and gather the stranger in a hug.

“M-Mother?” Bill cried watching how the two embraced like old friends.

“My son!” Simone wailed brokenly, “Oh my son! My wonderful son!”

“Mom I missed you.” The man smiled hugging Simone close and resting his chin on her shoulder. He stared back at Bill’s shocked expression and smiled deviously making Bill’s blood run cold.

“That,” Bill began shaking in fury, “Is not my brother!”

“Mr. Kaulitz, please.” The officer began.

“That man is not my brother!” Bill screamed bursting into tears, “That’s not Tom!”

The man and Simone pulled apart from their hug, both frowning at Bill as he broke down into hysterics. 

“Oh my baby,” Simone hushed Bill gathering him in her arms, “Calm down sweetie everything will be okay.”

Bill nodded sniffling hugging his mother back.

“Don’t worry, honey, we found Tom.”

* * *

The car ride home was silent as Simone drove and the two boys sat in the backseat. Bill had pressed himself up against the window of the car trying to keep as far away from the imposter as possible but he kept sliding towards Bill.

After breaking down at the police station, the officers recommended that they take ‘Tom’ home and that Bill should get bed rest. Their conclusion was that Bill had convinced himself over the years that Tom would never be found and so now that he had Bill could not cope. Bill began to wonder if maybe this really was Tom and that the police were right. However it was the cold smile that Bill received from the police officer when they left that confirmed Bill’s suspicions, this man was an imposter.

Bill frowned looking out the window. What a ridiculous notion. How could this man and Bill be twins? They barely looked alike; while Bill’s skin was fair this man’s was dark and tan. His facial features were entirely different than that of Bill’s and everything about him was the total opposite of what Tom used to be like. This Tom was rude and blatantly checked out every woman in the waiting room eyeing them hungrily, the real Tom was so shy that Bill had to do all of the talking when it came to girls. This Tom also began to pick at the dirt under his nails when they got in the car and Bill looked away disgusted, the real Tom was more of a neat freak than Bill was.

“Tom honey?” Simone smiled and for a brief moment Bill was reminded of when they were younger again. Bill caught his mother’s eye in the mirror and realized that she was spacing, safely driving along the road after years of taking the same route, “When we get home wash up for supper and I’ll make dinner. Bill make sure you two do all of your homework.”

Bill wrinkled his nose. Bill had graduated high school earlier this fall. 

“Will do Mom!” Tom laughed throwing a grin towards Bill.

“Stop it.” Bill hissed when Simone looked back to the road again, “Do you get some kind of sick pleasure out of this?”

“What ever are you talking about dearest brother?” Tom smirked back at him suggestively licking his lips at Bill.

“Stop egging her on,” Bill frowned fighting back the blush that came to his face, “This is just a temporary mistake tomorrow I’ll take you back to the station and you’ll explain everything to the police.”

“What’s o explain?” Tom pouted, “I just got home and you’re so eager to get rid of me already?”

Bill narrowed his eyes and silently glared at the man, trying to convey his immense hatred and disappointed into that one heated look. Tom simply smirked back and shrugged, leaning back and putting his heads behind his head.

“Hey Mom?” Tom called up to the front of the car.

“Yes honey.” Simone hummed smiling back into the rearview mirror.

“Can you make meatloaf for dinner,” Bill scowled, “It’s my favorite.”

“Sure thing honey.” Simone smiled before going back to her soft happy humming. It made Bill’s heartache at how peaceful Simone was acting. After years of anguish, Bill thought he would have never seen her smile again, but now with this imposter here she seemed so calm and happy. Bill frowned and examined the man to him wondering if Simone was so desperate to have her son back that she would have taken anyone. Bill shook his head of that thought.

“You’re sick messing with her mind like that. She seriously thinks you’re my brother so stop messing with her.” Bill hissed crossing his arms over his chest.

“But I am your brother.” Tom smiled sitting back in his seat. Bill sighed in defeat and looked back out the window.

* * *

“Boys!” Bill heard Simone call from the kitchen, “Dinner’s ready!”

Bill sighed glaring at his bedroom door as it swung open to reveal Tom. Bill grumbled and rolled onto his side turning his back to the man. The room became silent for a moment and Bill relaxed a little hoping that Tom has taken the hint and left, when warm hands grabbed Bill by the shoulders and pushed him into his back. 

“Hey brother.” Tom breathed in his face climbing onto the bed next to Bill. He was hovering over Bill with his knees still to the man’s side but Bill still feared the dominating weight pushing him into the sheets.

“Get off of me.” Bill said flatly grabbing at Tom’s hands and he released him.

“Alright, alright.” Tom laughed putting his hands up in defeat, “I forgot how much you hate being pushed around by your older brother.” Bill’s heart stopped for a moment and he froze sitting absolutely still.

“How did you know that?” Bill whispered softly looking to the man with wide eyes, “How could you possibly know that?”

“Know what?” 

“That I hated being pushed around by you… err… by him.” Bill picked his head up and locked eyes with seemingly familiar hazel eyes, “By my Tom.”

“Of course I would know that,” Tom sighed getting up off the bed and heading towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at Bill with a grin, “I couldn’t forget something so personal like that about my own brother.”

* * *

“Bill sweetie?”

“Huh?” Bill blinked looking up from his plate. Simone was staring at him with a concerned look on her face and Tom had stopped eating as well, staring at Bill with his cheeks bulged with food.

“You’ve barely touched your plate all night,” Simone asked worriedly touching Bill’s hand out of affection, “What’s wrong sweetie?”

Bill opened his mouth ready to give a tired excuse to his mother when Tom cut him off speaking loudly through his mouthful of food, “Yeah what’s wrong brother?”

Bill bit his lip and gripped his fork tightly to keep from screaming. He could still feel his mother’s gaze and that of Tom’s- no, not of Tom’s but of his imposter. This man that had come into their own and was parading around in the real Tom’s clothes, kissing Simone on the cheek like the real Tom would, and bringing up personal things that only the real Tom would know. Bill slammed his fork down the table causing the silverware to start and glared down the table at “Tom”.

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong!” Bill screamed standing up, “Oh I’ll tell you what’s wrong!”

“Bill, honey, calm down.” Simone tried but Bill ignored her.

“What’s wrong is that… that… abomination sitting at the end of our table pretending to be Tom!” Bill screamed. Tom sat back in his chair and looked up at Bill with a look of confusion and amazement on his face that made Bill want to slap the look right off of him.

“Bill what are you talking about?” Simone demanded as she began to lose her temper, “I can understand that you were very upset over Tom’s disappearance but this is no way to treat him. I’m sure Tom has a very good reason for why he was gone.” Tom seemed to stiffen at the end of the table and Bill caught the motion grinning menacingly.

“Yes brother,” Bill spat the last word, “Why don’t you tell us where you were the past few years? Hmm? You never did get around to telling us that part.”

“Well…” Tom stuttered scratching at the back of his neck, “Well you see I was um… working! I was working!”

“W-what?” Simone asked.

“Mother,” Tom said in that fake concerned tone of his again. Bill rolled his eyes and glared at Tom as he told his tale, “I didn’t want to burden you or Bill any longer. I know that we were short on money in those days and I knew it was my job as man of the house to be the provider… I just,” Tom sniffed wiping at some imaginary tears, “I never meant to hurt you.”

“Oh Tom!” Simone sobbed extending her arms and wrapping them around Tom. 

“Lies!” Bill shouted outraged, “Complete and utter lies! If you really were out working for all these years Tom then where is the money that you’ve made?”

“I was mugged in an alleyway and the muggers took all my money. That was how the police found me in the first place. I’m sorry mother I worked so hard for that money all for you and Bill. I didn’t mean to lose it!” Simone began to sob again shouting apologies to Tom and Tom hugged her back trying to calm her.

“No,” Bill seethed trying to blink back the tears that began to prick his eyes, “That’s not true.”

“Bill I’ve heard enough from you!” Simone shouted through her tears, “Why can’t you just accept that Tom’s finally home? Why must you burden a woman’s heart with so much sorrow and confliction? What is more sad than a twin who can’t even recognize his own brother?”

“But he’s not my brother!” Bill screamed as tears began to stream down his face in frustration and confliction. Bill shoved Tom aside and grabbed Simone’s shoulders looking into her eyes, “Mother please you have to believe me! That’s not Tom!”

“Bill why do you keep saying such hurtful things?” Simone wailed shoving him back. Bill lost his balance from the shove and landed on his rear staring up at his mother in horror as Tom assumed his position next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Don’t worry mother,” Tom spoke softly, “Bill is merely in denial that I am finally home; had I known what a great impact this would have taken on his mental state I would have never left in the first place. He’s simply mental and needs to be cared for before he hurts himself.”

“Oh Bill.” Simone sniffed nodding when Tom let go of her shoulders and bent down next to Bill. Bill shrank back against the wall and glared at the man.

“Mother I am not mental!” Bill pleaded as Simone shook her head at him in sorrow, “Mother please this is not Tom!”

“Bill enough!” Simone pleaded but her voice was strong letting Bill know that this conversation was over.

“I’ll take him to bed,” Tom smiled warmly reaching out and placing a hand on Bill’s forehead, “He’s burning up, I afraid the fever had made him delusional.”

“What?” Bill screeched slapping Tom’s hand away. Tom merely sighed and wrapped a strong arm around Bill’s shoulders. Instantly Bill began to struggle and shriek but Simone gave Bill one last disappointed look and left the room.

“Let me go!” Bill shrieked struggling to get out of Tom’s hold when he managed to finally pick him up. Bill lashed out and struck the man across the face but Tom continued to carry him bridal style down the halls to their bedrooms. However Bill would not go without a fight and he screamed and kicked violently demanding to be put down. Bill’s struggling made it a little more difficult for Tom to keep a hold on him but he finally managed to get Bill into the room and throw him down onto the bed. 

“Liar!” Bill snarled when Tom exited the room. Bill heard the door lock from the outside after it closed and he began to scream in frustration. 

“That’s not my brother! I want my brother! My brother!” Bill shrieked sobbing into the pillows. His cried shook his body and Bill wailed in complete sorrow; the noises loud and broken echoing throughout the small room. An immense pain filled Bill’s chest and throat closed as making Bill feel as if he were broken inside.

“Please,” Bill sobbed desperately clutching the pillows tightly, “I want my Tom.”

He continued to sob until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Light footsteps accompanied by soft whispers made their way from outside Bill’s door and the boy tossed over half asleep. He was still too far asleep to properly wakeup and hear them but from what he could tell it was Simone and Tom talking outside.

“Is it normal?” Simone’s hushed whisper asked concerned.

“Of course it is,” Tom reassured her, “I’ve just been gone so long that he can’t accept that I am back. I’m going to go in and check on him in a few minutes so he may start screaming again.”

“That’s fine,” Simone whispered, “Poor Bill. You’re such a good brother watching out for him like this.”

“Goodnight mother.”

“Goodnight Tom.”

Soft footsteps retreated down the hallway to the other side of the house and Bill heard someone fumble with the lock as the door opened and locked soon after. At this point Bill’s mind was fully awake but he found himself unable to properly get his body to move. Sleep weighed his body down and Bill drifted in and out of consciousness as he felt someone pull back the sheets and climb into bed with him. 

“Hey,” A voice whispered softly, “Bill wake up.” Bill tossed slightly in his sleep grumbling.

“Bill wake up.” The voice repeated firmly. Bill awoke with a yelp when a finger roughly jabbed him in the back. Startled he turned on his side nearly falling out the bed when he saw Tom snuggled under the covers with him.

“What are you doing in here?” Bill sneered grabbing at the sheets and trying to tug them out of Tom’s grasp. Tom smiled and tugged back however more forcefully so that Bill was tugged along with him.

“I wanted to spend some time with you,” Tom smiled at him through the dimly light room, “Can’t I spend time with my little brother?”

“Get out.” Bill snarled yanking the sheets back from Tom’s hands. 

The other man frowned and sat up facing Bill, “I don’t know why you’re acting like this Bill.”

“W-why I… Why I’m acting like this?” Bill frowned, “You’re the only one here that’s acting! Acting, pretending, to be my brother!”

“Bill, stop this will you?” Tom sighed shaking his head, “I’ve been really worried about you since we got back from the police station. It hurts me to see you like this.”

“It hurts me to see you pretending to be my brother!” Bill said in forced whisper back, “Here you are making everyone think they’ve found you when the real Tom is out there still missing! Maybe had you not showed up the police would have found him by now, but now that you’re here they’ve stopped looking!”

“Because,” Tom snarled lunging forward and grabbing Bill by the shoulders; he pinned Bill against the wall squeezing him harshly and Bill whimpered, “I’m right here Bill. It’s me, Tom. Your Tomi.”

Bill gasped and tried to twist out the man’s hold glaring daggers at this man who had the nerve to pretend to be his missing twin. No one but Bill and Simone knew that Bill would call Tom, Tomi. It was a special nickname that was shared between the two. He struggled to get one hand free and slapped Tom across the face in outrage.

“Don’t ever,” Bill seethed, as tears gathered in his eyes, “Don’t ever call your self Tomi Don’t ever use that name.”

“Bill it hurts me that you’re treating me like this. It’s my Tom, not some outsider.” Tom whispered pulling back in shock. Sad pain-filled eyes met Bill’s and Bill was stunned at the sudden wave of regret he felt for saying such things. Bill soon shook his head with the reminder that this man was not really Tom, so he had all the right to say such hurtful things.

“Stop it.” Bill whimpered clutching his head in his hands, “Stop this.”

“Bill? Are you alright?” Tom whispered soothingly rubbing Bill’s back in comfort. Despite how much he wanted to pull out of the man’s grasp he found that he could not, after years of missing simple touching with the real Tom, Bill found himself leaning into the touch. It was not until Tom had managed to wrap his arms entirely around Bill that the younger twin realized what he had done. This man’s grasp felt so familiar but the musty manly smell that invaded Bill’s nose told Bill that this definitely was not his long lost brother.

“Please,” Bill whimpered trying to wipe at his tears but Tom’s hold made it difficult. Instead the other man wiped them slowly off Bill’s cheeks pinching the plump flesh hard between his fingers, Bill gasped and tried to pull back.

“Please what?” Tom whispered lowly staring down at Bill’s face with complete adoration. Bill felt his cheeks flush at Tom’s tone and tried to put some distance between the two but Tom pulled him back close to his body.

“Please stop pretending to be something you’re not.” Bill breathed searching Tom’s eyes for some understanding, “Please stop pretending to be my brother. Despite what everyone else may think I know that you are not Tom, it’s just the small things. After living with someone for sixteen years of your life you seem to memorize the little things, like how his eyes wrinkle when he laughs or how his touch feels. It was the little things that gave you away.”

“Was it not you that told me one time how time can change people?” Tom sighed rubbing small circles on Bill’s lower back; the teen stiffened but did not try to pull away this time.

“I remember back in elementary school when that new boy from the bad side of town moved in and everyone avoided him like he was the plague; but not you. You were the only one in the whole school that tried to reach out to him. He was mean at first but after making a friend with you he slowly began to change.” Tom smiled spacing out slightly as he recalled the memory.

“There was no way you could have known that.” Bill frowned.

“His name was Bushido if I recall correctly.”

“No, no.” Bill chanted softly as Tom turned him in his hold so they were facing each other, “There’s no way.”

“Bill I’ve missed you so much.” Tom whispered drawing their faces closer. His hold on Bill’s face was firm but not bruising and Bill found himself paralyzed trying to figure out how this imposter could have known such a private memory. There was no way; this couldn’t possibly be the real Tom… could it?

“No,” Bill chanted staring at Tom’s calm face in confliction, “You can’t be Tom you can’t be.”

“I missed you so much when I was gone.” Tom ignored Bill’s whispers stroking his thumb against Bill’s temple, “I thought of you every night and it was you that kept my spirits high and kept me going.”

“Everything about you is wrong though,” Bill cried softly and Tom shushed him, “There’s no way.”

“People change with time,” Tom pressed their forehead together and nuzzled Bill’s face. Bill’s eyelashes fluttered against Tom’s cheeks and felt his body warming as Tom blew hot puffs of air against his lips, “You know that.”

Bill looked up to Tom with wide credulous eyes and the older twin smiled pulling Bill’s face closer and sealing their lips together. The kiss was an intense one, full of passion, which pushed Bill slightly back against the wall from the force of it. Tom’s lips were like fire against his and he angrily lapped at Bill’s mouth as if it were the only water in a desert. Saliva gathered between their mouths with each forceful kiss and Bill found himself gasping in shock and for air before Tom covered his mouth with his own again.

“Tom-” Bill attempted but Tom shut him with a harsh kiss that caused their teeth to crash.

“Uh Bill,” Tom gasped for breath grasping Bill’s shoulders tightly. He ran his hands along the thin material of Bill’s nightshirt and immediately began to tug at the hem pulling it off. His breath was coming out in short heavy pants and Bill curled into himself scared of the situation.

“Tom please… s-stop.” Bill whimpered crossing his arms across his body trying to cover up, “Tom please.”

“Shh I’ll make it so good for you,” Tom whispered quietly struggling with his own shirt. Finally it came off the man and Bill found himself gaping at the man’s body. Tom’s shoulders were broad and thickly muscled as was the rest of his body, and Bill could not help but to stare in awe at Tom’s well-toned abdomen and the light layer of hair on it. Tom inhaled and exhaled deeply causing his shoulders to rise and Bill felt his knees go weak.

“But… but,” Bill stuttered flushing red when Tom climbed over him and pushed him down against the bed, “We can’t! Tom!”

“Why? Why not?” Tom whispered easily holding Bill’s body down, “I’ve missed my little brother so much, let me show you how much I’ve missed you.”

“Tom it’s wrong.” Bill frowned pushing against Tom’s chest but Tom held Bill firmly against the bed.

“I don’t care,” Tom breathed in Bill’s face, “I’ve wanted you like this ever since we were teenagers.”

Bill gasped at this new confession just as Tom’s hands grasped Bill’s boxers and yanked them down exposing his manhood. For someone so slight it was of substantial size, long and lean just like Bill’s fingers, and already dripping precome at the tip. The veins stood out against the skin and Bill blushed turning away in shame as Tom eyed the boy hungrily palming himself. He wasted no time in pulling down his boxers as well discarding them carelessly on the floor leaving the two stark naked and staring at the other.

“The sheets are cold.” Bill blushed breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between the two. Tom’s eyes flickered as if snapping out of a gaze and he nodded, laying atop Bill and pressing their bodies close together for heat.

“You’re so soft,” Tom whispered kissing Bill’s nose, “Everywhere I touch you feel like satin against my fingertips.”

“Tom.” Bill mewled softly turning his head to side to hide his blush.

“It’s true.” Tom sighed slowly rocking down against Bill.

“T-Tom!” Bill gasped as their arousals bumped, “S-stop! Stop it!”

“Shh,” Tom tried to quiet Bill but the younger twin continued to struggle, “It’s okay, everything will be okay, I’m here to protect you.”

“We can’t! Tom it’s so wrong!” Bill whispered attempting to push Tom off of him but his struggle was useless, “Tom stop we can’t! Are you insane?”

“No Bill but I am afraid that you are.” Tom groaned holding himself above Bill. Bill’s face turned bright red as Tom hovered over him on all fours, the man’s arousal hanging down between his legs only inches from Bill’s groin.

“Ever since I got home from the police you’ve been acting so strange Billa,” Bill flinched at the nickname as Tom stroked his face lightly, “I just want you to feel safe. To know that I’m here and nothing will change that.”

Bill visibly froze for a moment as the reminder of his internal conflict started again and he gazed up at this man, someone who both felt like a stranger and his brother at the same time. Tom seemed to notice Bill’s sudden tenseness and he grasped the boy behind the neck bringing him upright to lay against Tom’s chest as they sat there.

“I’m so confused,” Bill said more to himself than Tom, “I don’t know what to think anymore. It hurts so much, this indecision.”

“It’s alright you’re just scared,” Tom whispered leaning down to kiss Bill’s cheek, “I’m here now don’t worry.”

“But how?” Bill sobbed softly pressing himself closer to Tom’s naked body. He continued until he was situated in Tom’s lap ignoring Tom’s obvious problem that prodded him in his left butt cheek. The tip slide against his bare skin leaving a trail of precome and Tom groaned softly.

“How am I supposed to know that you’re really Tom? Oh god what if you aren’t?” Bill began to panic, “What am I doing? With a stranger no less? Or what if you really are Tom? Oh god that’d b incest! Tomi we can’t!”

“Shh,” Tom ordered clamping a large hand over Bill’s mouth. Bill mewled behind it but began to calm down as Tom whispered sweet nothings in his ear as he laid him back down on the bed, “I don’t care what they say I love you Bill.”

Bill’s eyes widened and Tom removed his hand only to press his lips to Bill’s once again. Soft lips met slightly chapped ones and Bill arched his back at this sudden new sensation pressing his body upwards towards his twin. Tom hummed in approval and screwed his hips down roughly slamming Bill’s hips against the bed as their pelvis’ grinded.

“Ah Tom!” Bill gasped at Tom’s aggressive humping as the older twin began to kiss down Bill’s neck. He worked his lips quickly against the warm flesh relishing the smell of Bill all around him before he opened his mouth and grasped the skin between his teeth. Pulling back slightly, testing the skin, he began to bit down remembering at the last minute to slap a hand over Bill’s mouth as the man mewled. Bill kicked his legs out pathetically in pain as Tom began to bite and suck on his neck harshly making Bill’s member soften the slightest bit.

Tom continued to bite and lap at the flesh while also managing to rub himself down against the sheets in pleasure at the noises Bill was making behind his hand. Finally Bill managed to free his other hand and he shoved at Tom’s shoulder making the man stop.

“What is it?” Tom panted slightly out of breath as he licked his swollen lips. 

“It hurt.” Bill whimpered as his eyes reflected his growing fear and Tom’s face softened.

“I’m sorry Billa,” Tom apologized tracing a finger down the purple bruise that was now forming there, “It was too tempting to pass up.”

“Oh,” Bill stuttered bringing his hand up to feel where Tom was stroking the mark gently, “You marked me?”

“Bill,” Tom whispered crawling down between Bill’s legs. Bill tried to sit up in curiosity but Tom gently pushed him back down resting his hands on both of Bill’s bare thighs. The muscles trembled slightly from the touch, and Tom smirked realizing that no one must have ever touched Bill so intimately before. Gently he grasped each one and began to spread Bill’s legs leaving the man fully exposed and vulnerable.

“What are you doing Tom?” Bill groaned throwing an arm over his eyes, “This is going too far I don’t think we should-”

“Shh,” Tom whispered cutting Bill off, “I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.”

Slowly he lowered himself down between Bill’s legs and wiggled forward until his nose bumped Bill’s entrance. Bill yelped at the touch and tried to clamp his legs together but Tom held them apart firmly not releasing them from his grip. Bill had begun to try and reason with Tom again but the man ignored his younger twin’s commentary when he nuzzled his face down against Bill’s bottom.

“What are you doing?” Bill squealed trying to close his legs in scandal, “Tom get away from there! Tomi stop!”

“Oh Bill,” Tom moaned wetting his lips and pressing a sloppy kiss to Bill’s entrance. The boy squealed yet again making Tom laugh as he continued to lick at the puckered entrance running his tongue over the tensed skin. Tom smirked and began to kiss it more insistently until his chaste kisses turned into opened mouthed ones where he ran his tongue against the other man’s entrance. Bill pressed his face into the sheets in a hot mess as he mewled and moaned softly under Tom’s ministrations unsure what to do with him self as he was so delirious with pleasure. Finally Tom clamped his mouth against the skin and pressed his tongue inside.

“Ah!” Bill howled arching up off the bed, “Oh god! Ngh…Tom!”

Tom breathed in deeply through his nose and continued to lick his tongue around inside of Bill enjoying his partner’s helplessly mewling. He grasped Bill’s legs tighter and began to work his jaw so that his tongue began to actively penetrate Bill. Bill continued to mewl and buck his hips frantically when Tom pulled out satisfied that his partner was wet enough now.

“Oh god,” Bill panted sounding exhausted although his member still stood erect, “Oh my god… that was-”

“What I’ve wanted to do to you since we were in high school.” Tom panted slightly out of breath.

“Hmm,” Bill hummed closing his eyes and smiling softly, “Can we do that again soon?”

“How about something better?” Tom proposed stroking at thumb against Bill’s cheek causing the man’s eyes to open.

“Like what?” Bill whispered in fake naivety shivering all over. Tom smiled and grasped Bill’s hips lifting the younger twin and pulling him down towards Tom’s waiting member. Bill craned his neck to get a good look at his brother and paled. Tom’s cock was an angry red color with the foreskin pulled back as the head peeked through, however it was the impressive length and width of his twin’s cock that made Bill’s knees go weak.

“Y-you’re,” Bill stuttered staring at Tom with wide terrified eyes, “So big! Tom this will never work!”

“Why not?” Tom whispered rubbing his hands up and down Bill’s thighs.

“You can’t fit that,” Bill pointed to Tom’s member, “In me!”

“I’ll be fine just trust me,” Tom laughed softly leaning down and adjusting himself behind Bill. He brought Bill’s legs up carefully so that they rested on his shoulders causing Bill’s back to hyper arch and fully expose him, “Everything will work out don’t worry.”

“Tom I don’t know.” Bill whispered closing his eyes in fear as he felt the very tip of Tom bump his wet entrance.

“Shh,” Tom whispered gripping Bill’s hips tighter, “Just let me do all the work.”

“Ahhh,” Bill mewled squeezing his eyes shut in fear as Tom began to push in. When the head broke past the tight resistance of muscles Bill’s eyes opened in shock as did his mouth in a silent scream.

“Shh,” Tom tried to soothe Bill seeing his twin’s pained expression, “I’m almost all the way in just a little more.”

“Ah… uh ugh… Tomi! It hurts!” Bill struggled to get out screwing his face up in pain as Tom continued to push slowly in.

“Almost.” Tom grunted as sweat began to run down his brow. He used all to strength to keep from just forcefully thrusting into Bill’s heat as the younger twin clenched painfully down around him trying to force him out. When he looked to Bill the man had his eyes closed tightly and had his whole jaw clenched.

“Are you alright?” Tom panted lifting his hips slightly to better adjust himself and Bill whined at the moment clenching down on Tom.

“It hurts,” Bill cried softly, “Tomi take it out! Oh god it hurts so much please!”

“I know, I know,” Tom whispered pressing their forehead together and Bill writhed uncomfortable beneath him, “Just relax and the pain will go away faster.”

“You feel so big,” Bill choked out through his tears, “It hurts.”

“I’m not even all the way in.” Tom sighed trying to fully bury himself within Bill but the man screamed in pain grabbing at Tom’s shoulders sobbing.

“Bill I need to start moving or the pain won’t stop,” Tom explained, “You need to relax and let me move okay?”

“Shit,” Bill squeaked, “Okay! Okay fine! Just… be gentle.”

Tom nodded bracing himself over his twin by placing a hand on either side of Bill’s head so they were face to face. Bill was staring back intently at Tom as his tears began to stop watching his every move and Tom groaned softly. Then finally after seconds of staring at each other Tom pulled back and thrusted back in hard.

Bill shrieked in pain and Tom thrusted once again using one hand to grab Bill’s hip as the man’s body slide beneath his with the force of each thrust. With each movement Bill’s cries of pain began to lessen until they finally started to turn into cries of pleasure. Tom panted harshly above him as he slammed back in again and Bill moaned arching his back in time with Tom’s thrust allowing him to slam in deeper. 

“Tomi!” Bill cried when Tom thrusted back in again clenching around him. Tom groaned in pleasure and increased his pace pressing his forehead against Bill’s shoulders so that he was only using his hips.

“Bill do that again!” Tom moaned when Bill clenched around him again in reflex of Tom’s thrust.

“What?” Bill questioned with his eyes hazed with lust and Tom groaned spreading Bill’s legs further causing him to clench.

“God that’s so good.” Tom moaned gutturally thrusting harder and harder until the sounds of wet bodies slapping filled the room.

“T-Tomi!” Bill began to panic securing his arms around Tom’s neck as his thrusts began harsher and less controlled, “Oh Tomi! Tomi!”

Finally Bill came with a shout clenching tightly around Tom making the older twin howl. Bill’s back arched upwards and he clutched the sheets riding out his orgasm as Tom continued to stimulate his prostate with his thrusting shooting out long white ribbons. 

“Jesus,” Tom panted sounding choked as he thrusted frantically into chasing his orgasm, “Bill.”  
Bill smiled dazed beneath his twin as Tom continued to pound into him, blissed out from his orgasm. Then finally after a few minutes Tom was coming as well although he bit his lip to keep quiet and rode it out with tiny thrusts into Bill. When it was all over he collapsed on top of his twin trying to regain his breath.

“Hmm Tomi,” Bill whispered as his eyelids grew heavy, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tom whispered pressing a kiss to Bill’s forehead. Bill smiled content watching through sleepy eyes as Tom feel asleep before him. He stroked his hand lethargically not noticing the port-wine stain birthmark on Tom that his fingers traced that contrasted so drastically with the dark birthmark on Bill’s own skin as he feel asleep.

* * *

“It’s real bad what the Chief decided to do with that troublemaker we picked up a few days ago.” One officer sighed rubbing a hand over his face. He was working late shift that night and slowly drank from his cup of coffee trying to wake up.

“I think it was fine.” The other officer whispered although they were the only two on duty that night, “He was homeless and needed a place to stay and we finally ‘solved’ that damn Kaulitz boy’s case anyways. Everyone wins.”

“Everyone but the real Tom Kaulitz.” The first officer whispered. The second officer paused and stared at the other taking in his sad expression.

“Yeah,” He said after a moment, “Sucks for the real Kaulitz boy.”


End file.
